Where do I belong?
by twibe
Summary: Bella comes to Forks after going through some things in Phoenix, what has happened to her? Does she knows the Cullens secret? How much do they know about her? And what will they think of her when it all comes out, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything other than the things you don't recognize from the books or movies!**_

**Where do I belong?**

Forks high look exactly like I remember; it's so small against what Phoenix high is.  
I park my car and make my way to the school office; an older woman is sitting behind a desk in front of a computer. I recognize her as Mrs. Cope, since it's a small town everyone practically knows who everyone is. And if your dad is the Chief of Police then people definitely knows who you are. I'm sure it won't take long until everyone knows I'm here and why.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" I try to get her attention.

She looks up and doesn't seem to recognize me, that isn't too hard to understand though since I haven't been here in a few years and I've changed a lot since then.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm looking for my sister, Lily Swan?" My dad adopted Lily when she was younger when he and her mother Maggie met. Lily's dad was an asshole and took his shit and ran off as soon as he found out about Maggie's pregnancy.

Now she looks at me with recognition in her eyes.

"Oh, is that you Isabella? I didn't recognize you at first, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, it's me. I've just moved here and I wanted to surprise Lily, I'm wondering if you happen to know where she is and if it's okay for me to go to her."

"Oh yes of course, let me look.."

She starts clicking around on her computer, most likely looking through Lily's schedule.

"Lily has study hour right know and I think she's in the library so why don't you go there and look."

I thank her and go look for the library.

I find the library pretty easy; it's pretty big but also pretty empty except for a few people.  
I see Lily almost immediately; she sits on her own at a table with a book in front of her.

I walk so I'm standing behind her and bend myself forward and whisper in her ear.

"Find anything interesting in there, dear sister of mine?"

She perks up and looks behind her and squeal of delight.

"Bella!"

She stands up and hugs me and asks me what I'm doing there.

We sit down and are quiet for a while until Lily gets impatient and ask me again.

"Bella, what are you doing here, mom and dad didn't tell me anything about you coming?"

"Well,, I kind of moved here sis, " I say and give her a small smile.

"Really!? Omg, that's awesome! But why, I mean, I thought you were going to finish school back in Phoenix, not here?"

"Yeah about that, I already finished, I took my GED"

"Oh, but why? Have something happened?" She looks a little worried now.

"Maybe,, nothing for you to worry about though" I tell her and try to smile at her so she would let it go, but no such luck.

"Tell me what happened! You promised dad and me and the others that you wouldn't get in more trouble and stay away from all that shit" She says and looks a little angry.

"First of all don't swear!" I try to continue talking but she interrupts me.

"You do!"

"Yeah but I'm fucked up, and you're not, you are a good girl, sweet and innocent and you should embrace that and keep it that way for as long as you can, because before you know it, it can be taken away from you and you will be just as fucked up as I am" I tell her with a hard glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." She looks sorry know, she know how I feel about all that.

"It's okay, I just don't want you to become like me.." I say with a sad smile.

"Why not, I like you; you're a great person, a great sister!"

"No, I'm not. A great sister wouldn't do all the shit I've done, they would've been a good example for their younger's and I'm not, definitely not a good example for you. So instead of telling you not to do anything I wouldn't do, I'm telling you to not do anything I WOULD do.. Sounds good?" I say with a sneaky smile.

She laughs and tells me she understands and that she will listen.

"Good! Now, when do you finish here so I can take you with me and show you my new house?"

"I'm done soon, but wait, you bought a house!?"

"Yeah, I want my own space, you know how I am, and I will be here for a while so, yeah, it's easier with my own place." Lucky me I turned eighteen recently, unlucky me that's why I'm here in the first place, cause if I hadn't been eighteen I would not have gotten the punishment I did.

"Bella, what happened in phoenix that made you come here?" I know she won't give up, even though were not actually blood related we're both stubborn as hell.

I sigh and put my foot up on the table

"This is what happened" I tell her and grab the leg of my pants on my right leg and show her the electronic tagging on my leg.

"Omg, what the hell is that!? And why is it sitting on your leg!?" She practically squeals out

I explain to her what it is and she then ask me why I have it.

"I got in some trouble in Phoenix, I was at the underground fighting ring and was in the middle of a fight when the cops bust in and arrest me and several others. I got this on my leg and I am not allowed to go outside of Forks or this thing will start beeping and blinking red and the cops will be on me as flies are on cow shit."

"Bella, you promised" She says and looks a little sad.

God, I hate making her sad! I usually don't care much about anything or anyone, but this is my little sis…

"I know and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to promise something like that when I knew I couldn't keep it."

"But why do you have to fight, why can't you just talk to someone about it instead?"

"Talk to someone, to whom, a therapist? I tried that remember, and it didn't work. I'm not going to sit there and listen to someone telling me they understand when they don't. The only thing they know is what they've read in their books or learnt in school." This is a subject I'm really sensitive about; I hate that stupid therapist who doesn't know shit!

"But you need to talk to someone, it can't be good keeping it inside of you all the time, I mean that thing on your foot is quite the evidence for that, don't you think?"

"When you find someone who's lost their virginity at 15, by five drunken assholes who raped and beat them half to death and later gets pregnant by it and then has to watch their mother and six months old child die in front of you without being able to do something about it because you're stuck with a metal piece in your stomach and then later finds out in the hospital when you wake up that you lost hem both and the chance of ever getting pregnant again, when you find me a therapist like that I can promise you I won't yell at them and throw shit at them when they tell me they understand!" I tell her half yelling with no pause between before standing up.

"I wait for you out by the parking lot, come there when you're done, I need a fucking smoke. At least I'm allowed to do that whit this shit around my leg!" I say and before she can say something back I walk out of there.

**Just a little something that popped up in my head, I already have a lot of it in my head so another chapter will probably be up very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my car, my baby that I got for my sixteenth birthday. I couldn't imagine leaving it behind so we packed it up in a really big truck and sent it here at the same time as my stuff.

It's a black 2009 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid and I love it!

It's a safe and big car and exactly what I wanted and since I was pregnant with Gracie then mom and Phil thought it would be a good car for when she was born.

I'm standing at my car when two beautiful girls walk towards me, one of them is long and blond and the other one is short and has black short hair, both have the same strange eye color though.  
They stop in front of me and I look at them when I hear the black haired girl start talking.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my sister Rosalie" She says with a small smile.

Rosalie is standing besides her looking a little wary.

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Bella…" I say, and I'm sure I look a little uncomfortable since I don't really like having people I don't know too close to me.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or seem to forward or anything, but I wanted to talk to you and Alice wanted to come with." The blond one, Rosalie says and looks at me with,,, understanding? Hmm..

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" I'm getting a little curious even though I rather be on my way soon..

"We didn't mean to, but we overheard some of what you said in the library to you sister, and I know we don't know each other but I wanted to tell you that If you want to talk then you can talk to me. I know what you going through, even though all of it might not be the same, a lot of it probably is." She finishes talking and looks at me with caution in her eyes.

So they know about the rape then I'm guessing…

"Oh, uhm, yeah well I don't know, I don't really like talking to or be around people I don't know and I really don't want people here to find out too much" I really don't, I hate when people look at me like they know everything about me, with pity in their eyes or disgust and whatever more.

"I know, I was like that too, still am sometimes." She says with a small smile before continuing.

"I never really had anyone to talk to either, I mean my family know about it, but they can't possible understand it all, you know.." Yeah, I do know, and I tell her so too..

"Yeah, I know,, uhm, my sister is going home with me today but maybe you could come over tomorrow night for a while? And I don't want to sound like a bitch, even though I am most of the time, but I would like it if you came alone.."

She smiles when I tell her she can come over and give me an understanding smile to the last thing I said.

"Great, is 6:30 okay?" I tell her it is and we part ways after we said goodbye as my sister comes out of the building.

"Hi, ready to go?" I ask her when she comes to stand beside me.

She tells me she is and we get in the car, we don't talk about what happened before.

When we get home I show her around and then we park ourselves on the sofa in my living room, catching up and watch some movies.

The morning after I'm awake before Lily, I always wake early to work out some steam in the gym before I start the day. When Lily comes downstairs it's already time to go to dads.

Dad is sitting is his favorite chair in front of the TV when we get there, Maggie is in the kitchen finishing up. I say hello to dad before I go to the kitchen.

"Hey Maggie, do you need some help?" I ask her while leaning against the doorframe.

She looks up at me from kitchen bench and smiles at me.

"Good Morning Bella, and no, I'm all done here. Why don't you holler for your dad and sister so we can all eat" She says and start carrying everything to the table.

I do as she says and soon all of us is sitting at the table eating and talking about all kinds of things.

It feels good, normal, sitting like this, as a family. I haven't done that in a long time.

Dad tells me he's going fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater later that day, they're his oldest friends and as long as nothing has come between they have always gone fishing on Saturdays as long as I can remember.

He says that Billy and Jake, Billy's son says hi, they've been asking about me at the reservation apparently. I used to hang out a lot with the kids my age there when I was younger and visiting with dad. I'm not allowed to go there now though, since the reservation is out of Forks boundaries.  
I don't want them to know about the tagging, but dad is quick to ensure me that the only person who knows is Billy. He's the only one who knows anything about what happened to me in the past.

The other doesn't know anything because I don't want them to, I don't see this as a place to just endure my punishment. It's also a new place, with new people, people who doesn't know about my past and judge me or pity me for it.

"So what do Jacob and the other think is the reason for me not coming down there?" I ask my dad, wanting to know what they've been told.

"We told them that it's private and nothing for them to worry or care about because it's not any of their business" He tells me and gives me a small smile.

"And they just accepted that?" I ask with furrowed brows, thinking that usually those guys are much more curious and stubborn.

"Yes, let's just say that they know the importance of privacy and when things are none of their business." Dad looks up at me and tells me with a strange look in his eyes.

Okay then.. That was strange. Whatever, I'm just glad I won't be bothered. I give him a nod to say I'm satisfied with the answer.

Soon after we have all eaten and it's time for me to go. I say goodbye and drive back home.

When I come home the first thing I do is change my clothes and go to the workout room.  
I'm in there for about two hours, I started off with some jumping rope as warm up, then I start bench pressing some, I have a lot of gym equipment but my favorite is the punching bag, I love punching the shit out of that. I'm really tired when I get out of there, and my muscles are really sore. I decide to take a warm bath; I still have some time before Rosalie is suppose to come.

By the time I get out of the bath and am dressed again it's only an hour left until 6:30.  
I go down to the kitchen to see if I have anything easy to make for dinner, I haven't really been grocery shopping sine I moved here but Maggie was nice enough to pack my refrigerator and the freezer the same day I came here. I decide to make some chicken salad; it's an easy and fast making.

While I'm eating I think about what I want to tell Rosalie, I know they heard what I said in the library, so that means they know about a lot but not nearly everything. They don't know any details or anything about what happened after the car accident. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that just yet. I guess we'll talk about when everything started, the thing we have in common.

I'm a little wary about talking to a stranger about these things, but somehow I feel like I can trust her.  
I don't know what it is, but it feels good, being able to trust someone, and to feel like I can talk to someone that understands.

Well, it's probably best not to get ahead of myself, maybe I'm all wrong and this meeting will be a catastrophe.

**There, another chapter, I have another on the way but I don't have time to finish that just yet, maybe tonight or tomorrow, you'll see! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry for the delay, I've started school recently and it takes up a lot more time than I thought it would. This chapter is shorter than the others but hopefully I will have the next chapter ready soon and it will be longer, promise!**_

I'm startled from my thought when the doorbell ring, I walk to the door and open it and welcome Rosalie inside.

"Hi Rosalie, come on in." I tell her and close the door after her.

She takes a quick look around before she looks at me and smile.

"Hi Bella, thanks for letting me come."

"Do you want a quick look around the house or should we take a seat in the living room?" I ask her though I'm not really comfortable letting her see everything.

I think she notice that I'm slightly uncomfortable and tell me we can just take a seat and chat a little.

We start talking about some light stuff before we're going in to the darker stuff we both now is the reason for her visit.

We talk about what we like and dislike about different things, favorite movie, favorite music and stuff like that.

Rosalie angle herself a little more towards me and give me a careful smile and I know the hard stuff is about to come into conversation.

"So Bella, why don't I start telling you about what happened to me and then maybe you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about what happened to you. " She asks me and watches me carefully.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like a good idea." I say and wait for her to begin.

She takes a big breath before she starts talking, but somehow that breath seems forced. Not like something she does just because she's preparing herself, more like something that's not necessary.

Before I can think more about it and the other stuff I noticed about her and Alice for that matter when I saw them yesterday she starts talking and I sit back and prepare myself for a hard tale.

"It all happened a few years ago before I came to live with the Cullen's…." And so she starts telling me her story.

A while later when she's done talking we are both in tears, I really feel for her.

She's just told me about how she was raped by her then boyfriend and his three friends when she was younger before she came to live with the Cullen's. She was hurt really bad and was brought to the hospital by someone that found her. The hospital was where she met Carlisle, and also the start of how she came to live with him and the rest of the family. I asked her about her parents but apparently they were already gone by that point and she lived in foster home.

After hearing her story I can't help but notice even more things that don't add up, how she seems unsure of what to tell me when I ask her about her real parents, like she has to think up a story.

I realize now what she meant when she said that she understands some of the things I'm going through.

Since she already knows most of it after hearing my hysterical rant at the library I don't tell her much. I don't tell her any details; I tell her that I was raped when I was fifteen and that I got pregnant but later lost my daughter in a car accident when she was only a few months old. After that we don't really talk because I'm sobbing so hard I can barely breathe. I hate talking about that, I hate feeling weak.

Rosalie takes it all in stride and just holds me until I'm all cried out.

"Thank you for telling me this Bella, I know there is still a lot you haven't told me, but I understand that it is hard for you to talk about. Just know that I'm here if you ever need me, okay?" She says and smiles at me.

I smile back at her and tell her that while I don't feel up to talk anymore about it tonight, partly because I'm so tired and partly because it's so hard to talk about, I promise that I will tell her everything some day.

Before Rosalie, no sorry, Rose as she told me to call her, before Rose leaves she invites me to her house sometimes next week, saying that it might be nice to know a few more people around here.

I ask her if the house is in Forks, since I can't leave Forks borders. She says it is and I accept the invite. I also ask her to fill the others in so I don't have to tell it all over again, not that I owe them anything but I'm guessing they all will notice some things.

"It's okay Bella, they have been through it with me once, they know how to behave and I will tell them so they at least know not to get to close and to take it easy" She says it with a gentle smile and I can't help but smile back.

We decide that I will come one Monday after they've gotten home from school since I'm going to dads tomorrow to have dinner with dad, Lily, Maggie, Billy and Jacob.

We say our goodbyes and after I got their address she leaves.

After Rose leaves I have a lot on my mind, I don't really know how things will go tomorrow, and will they have questions? Will I have questions? What am I going to tell them? What if they think badly of me? Not that they really have any reasons to think bad of me, because by the confused look Rose gave me when I asked if their house was inside of Forks borders, she and her sister did not hear me tell Lily about the tacking device…

Well,, I guess I just have to wait and see how things will go..

**So there you have it, hope you liked it! Next chap will be up as soon as possible and it will be longer as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, here it is, next chap! It's a little bit longer then the last one but not as long as the others before that. I just wanted to get something out, I hope you won't be too disappointed. **_

Last night left with a lot of questions, I had a hard time falling asleep after Rose left.  
I did eventually though,, and now it's Sunday and I have to get ready to go over to dads house.

Yay, dinner with the family and the Blacks,, notice the sarcasm? Hrm… I really don't feel up for this today but I promised dad so I guess I just have to endure it.

By the time I get to dads it's already one, and the Blacks are already there.

When I get inside it smells really good though, my stomach growls loudly just when I walk inside the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Hey Bells, you hungry huh?" my dad says with a smirk.

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything yet, I woke up late"

"Never wrong with some extra sleep huh sis!" my little sister says with a big smile, hah that girl loves her sleep.

"Nope, definitely not" I say back and give her a small smile.

After that it's introductions before we all sit down to eat. We do a little small talking, Billy and Jacob ask me about Phoenix but I don't really say much.

They must have realized I'm not really up for talking because they leave me alone after that, it isn't until Lily ask me about yesterday and how it went with "that Cullen girl" that they perk up and ask me who it was and what she was doing at my place.

I just sit there for a short while looking at them like they are nuts, they act like I had a serial killer or something in my house..

My dad just shake his head, maybe he has experience with them acting like this?

"Ehm, her name is Rosalie we talked in school the other day and we decided to meet up, so she came to my house yesterday, she's cool.. I'm going over to their house tomorrow after they've come home from school." I tell them and gets back to eating like it's nothing, because it really isn't I don't understand what their problem is..

"Bella, you really should stay away from them, they are not good people" Billy tells me with a stern face and Jacob nods his head along with what he's dad are saying.

"I don't have a problem with them, Rose seems like a great girl and I don't judge people of other people's sayings so I'm going to pretend that you never said that." I tell him and stand up.

I go to the sink to wash my plate and glass off and set everything in the sink before I tell dad I'm heading out back to smoke.

Dad doesn't really like me smoking but he knows what Billy said really bothered me, and by the looks on dad face it bothered him too and he is about to tell Billy and Jacob exactly how much, hah, it's almost make me stay inside to watch, but nah!

Jake and Lily comes outside, Lily just says goodbye and give me a hug before she leaves to go to a friend's house.

"I'm really sorry for my dad, but Bella you should really take what he said serious.." Jake says after Lily leaves.

I don't look at him, just stare into the woods.

"Why? He acts like a crazy person, why would he say that they aren't good people?" I ask him.

"Do you remember the book you got a few years ago when you where visiting? You know at the bonfire, about our legends?" He asks me, and of course I remember it.

"Yeah, what about it?" I look at him now, wondering where he's going with this.

He shifts on his feet and looks down on the ground before looking at me.

"Have you read it?"

"No, not really, I mean it's just some scary stories basically, old legends…"

He sighs, and shakes his head.

"Just read it okay? Please…" He pleads at me, and then he go inside.

I think about what he said, I don't really remember much about the book, I'm not even sure where it is exactly.. It's just some legends, something about wolfs and cold ones,, whatever that is..

When I get back inside Billy and Jacob has left, dad and Maggie are sitting in the living room watching TV and making small talk.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head home now. But thanks for the food and everything" I say and try to smile.

Dad looks up at me, as do Maggie.

"Yeah okay kid,, sorry about Billy, I don't know what his and the others on the reservation deal is with the Cullen's, I think it's great that you're getting to know some people here." He says and smiles at me.

I really love my dad, he's great. I'm happy that he has Maggie as well, she's a really great person and she makes my dad happy.

We say goodbye and I drive myself home.

When I get home I don't really know what to do, but remembers what Jacob said about the book..

I think what the hell, it's not like I have anything better to do.

I start looking in the bookshelf; it's where I put all my books when I moved here, so it should be there somewhere.

I finally find it, behind some other books. I get comfortable in the sofa and start looking through the book.

By the time I'm through with it, it's late, as soon as I got into it I couldn't stop reading, only to go get some snacks and take a bathroom break.

I remember the bonfires that dad took me to sometimes at the reservation. Billy use to talk about their legends, how their ancestors become wolfs to protect their people.  
The thing they were protecting their people from, they called the cold ones.

Reading through the book I now know that the cold ones are actually vampires.

But what does that have to do with the Cullen's, surely they can't think that they are vampires right!?

But thinking of what was written in the book, and what Billy used to say at the bonfires, some of the things fit.. That they are cold, well I never touched Alice, but Rose was really cold yesterday when she was here. Their eyes are different, it says in the book that vampire has red eyes, but I remember Billy ones saying that some vampires has a different color. He never said which color though, or I just didn't heard or remember if he did.

Vampires are supposed to be very fast too and hard to their skin, and pale, very pale.  
I don't know about the speed or if their skin is hard, I never really thought about it yesterday when Rose was here. The paleness though, yeah, they are really pale.

Shit, my head is starting to hurt with all of this crap. I put away the book for now and decide to just wait until when I see them tomorrow, I'll just have to keep my eyes open.

___**So there you have it, what did you think? Thank you all for reading, and please review to let me know your thoughts! =) **_


End file.
